charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamora Mitchell
Name: Tamora Mitchell Age: Fourteen Birthdate: January 8, 2007 (Capricorn) Species: Witch-Whitelighter Affiliation: Good / Neutral Sexual Orientation: Straight Powers: basic witch powers ( spell casting, potion making, scrying ), molecular acceleration & deceleration, orbing ( recently manifested ) Future Powers: Glamouring, Healing History Tamora Mitchell and her twin sister Katherine were not planned on by their Mom, Paige Matthews, a witch, a Whitelighter (commonly known as a Witchlighter) and a Charmed One, and their Dad, Henry Mitchell. But the fact that these two girls were a surprise didn't make them any less loved or unwanted. The two girls were born in early January of 2007; it was a cold day, just 8 days after the New Year. Tamora, or Tam as she's more commonly known, was the first of the twins to be born; followed only a few minutes later by her sister Kat. Both Paige and Henry were speechless when they saw their beautiful twin girls. And while they hadn't been planned, both Mom and Dad knew that these beautiful little were had been destined all along to be apart of their lives. The family that was now four instead of two bought a two story home in San Francisco, that was only five minutes away from the ancestral family home known as Halliwell Manor. And this old Victorian home is a place that Tam and her sister Kat would come to know very well as they grew up. Tamora and Katherine grew up with their cousins Wyatt, Chris, Melinda otherwise known as Mel, and P. J. which was short for Prudence Johanna. But it was Mel and P. J. that Tam and Kat were closest too, as the four were close in age. Tamora however when she was young was always crying more and doing whatever she could to take the attention away from her twin sister and her cousins. Also from a young age Tamora showed her propensity for being a bit of a drama queen. She ran her parents ragged at times as they tried to keep up with the needs of two babies - especially one as needy as tam was. Powers And Baby Brother When the twins were only 1 year old, their powers began to make their presence known. Tamora was the first one of the girls to show that she was coming into her powers, when she displayed that she had the ability of Molecular Acceleration; which happened when she blew up her teddy bear that Kat had thrown at her. Henry was at first terrified that one day Tamora would accidentally blow up her sister or someone else. And this fear did not ease any even when Paige explained to him that the abilities didn't work on good witches so that Katherine and the cousins as well as herself and her sisters Piper, Prue and Phoebe would all be perfectly safe. But this didn't stop Henry's heart from skipping a beat every single time he saw his innocent, sweet, little girl raise up her hands. But his fears magnified by a thousand when a few days later Katherine's powers began to show themselves; when Kat accidentally froze her baby brother Henry Jr. When poor little Henry unfroze he was screaming his head off as he had no clue what had happened to him. A week later another person made a power play when it was revealed the the Source of all Evil was back and wanted revenge on the Charmed Ones and their family. The powers of the Source found their way into a Golem, and his plan was to turn all mortals against the Charmed Ones and their families. The sisters knew he hated them, but they had no idea just how much rage he had for them.....which as it turned out was a lot! As a result of his spell Henry tried to strangle Paige to death. This of course was not Henry's actions, for he loves his wife more than life itself; he was acting under the influence of the spell, just as a drunk drive can't drive properly while under the influence of alcohol. But the worst was that both Katherine and Tamora were witnesses to their beloved Father attempting to kill their Mother, and being so young, they were unable to at the time understand why Daddy was doing this. Luckily Paige was able to save herself by Orbing a lamp into her hands and then hitting Henry over the head with it, which knocked him out cold. Tam and her twin were also too young to realize that this whole event was now going to put their parents marriage in jeopardy; because once Henry was himself and realized what he done, he'd feel tremendous guilt over it. Things for Paige and Henry had started to get 'rocky' when Paige brought him a baby boy that she'd rescued by Orbing him out of his dead mother's womb, which had happened due to a Darklighter attack. Paige fell instantly in love with this beautiful mortal little boy, and couldn't hide the fact that she wanted to keep him and make him apart of her and Henry's family. Henry however, was terrified. This baby was mortal, like him, but unlike Henry, this baby boy couldn't run, couldn't hide, couldn't protect himself in anyway from the constant flow of demonic attacks that happened in their home. Then on top of this thanks to the Source's spell, he'd tried to kill his beloved wife, which alone caused him to distance himself from Paige. And their discussions about the future of this orphaned baby boy brought up a lot of unknown issues that the couple now needed to work out. But it wasn't until Tamora set the house on fire when Henry really started pushing the idea of binding their powers. He just couldn't handle that the girls didn't have control over their powers. He went so far as to even call it unnatural. So between a new baby boy, a rocky marriage and the twins powers causing chaos, Henry finally got Paige to agree that the girls powers should be bound until they were old enough to handle them. So that's what was done. Henry felt much safer once this happened, especially after having agreed that Henry Jr., as Paige had begun calling the baby boy she'd brought home was going to now be a permanent member of their family. Henry felt safer knowing this tiny mortal baby boy could be around his sisters without being harmed, but also felt a tremendous sense of relief knowing that without their powers demons would not be coming after his precious daughters. It wasn't a complete fix in his eyes, as demons were still, and always would be coming after his beloved wife, but at least his children would be safe.....for now. Once the twins powers were bound, they were able to experience something most witches can't....a normal childhood. They were able to attend a mortal school, have mortal friends without the fear of being exposed as witches; participate in sports and other after school activities. But Tamora and Katherine were still taught by their parents about what they were, and just how special they would be someday; as well as why their powers were bound for the time being. But this gave Paige and Henry a little bit of freedom; because they could hire a mortal babysitter when they wanted to go out on 'date night'. When Tamora and Katherine turned 7, their powers were finally unbound. Paige and Henry agreed that it was time. That the girls now needed to learn how to use the gifts they'd been given. As a result of this, the twins had to transfer from the mortal school they had been attending to Magic School so they could learn all about magic and their powers. Tamora had the most trouble because her power was the most volatile. The girls father was always worried for their safety, and he made sure they got to experience non-magical events too. He'd take them to baseball games, the museum, or just for an afternoon in the park. Henry wanted to make sure that even though they had their powers back, that all of his children had as normal of a childhood as possible. And once the girls got some control over their powers, they were allowed to resume their after school activities they had once participated in. The Teen Years Henry and Paige quickly learned that pre-teen twin daughters were not always easy to please. Things like a trip to the mall were always welcomed by Tam, she'd always been easy to 'bribe' especially if you offered her the chance to buy new clothes or accessories. As a result, the older she got, the more of a 'dive' type of attitude she developed; preferring to always be the most important person in the room. She'd always try to steal the spotlight whenever she could. In school, that would often mean making sure that she was seen among the popular group of kids. And it didn't hurt that she was the daughter of a Charmed One either. Plus she had a natural gift of charisma and confidence on her side as well. When the twins were 13, Tam and Kat manifested to other half of their powers. This time it was Kat's turn to deal with out of control acceleration power. But Tam was there to help her all the way with it as she'd learned a lot about how to control this power. And Tamora now had the power to freeze, which Kat was able to help her with. But neither girl had 100% complete control over their powers. The Next Stage Now being 14, Tamora is finishing her last semester of 8th Grade. She's certainly ready for the 9th Grade, which has always been a 'rite of passage' for all teenager, magical or mortal; as it's that dreaded time when you are not a child any more, and yet not quite an adult yet either. Tamora h as aspirations of conquering school this next coming year; or at least in the form of how popular she is. And now boys are starting to enter into the picture, which Henry isn't comfortable with at all, especially because when he looks at Kat and Tam, he still sees those sweet little new born babies that he held in his arms for the very first time 14 years ago. But Tamora isn't all self center; she does have a heart. She knows that her future is destined to totally devoted to helping innocents, no matter who they may be. But Tam can't help but be a little bit picky about who as a witch she's seen with. She may be a Witchlighter and the daughter of a Charmed One, but she's still just as much of a teenager as any mortal girl. Category:Students Category:Eighth Grade